Kindred Spirits
by Lex Noctis
Summary: When Aria is confronted with another attempt on her domain, her past pain and present grievances are taking a toll on her. An arranged visit from a friend sets out to alleviate the tension and take care of her frustrations. (Rae D. Magdon's TBE universe.)


**AN:** Here's another, this time a full-fledged story, fic taking place in **Rae D. Magdon's** TBE universe. I have written this as a gift for her, though I would be lying if I said I did not enjoy writing it. As much as I am invested in that universe, it was an absolute privilege to write something in it.

Like before, everything here had been run by the wonderful Rae herself and received her seal of approval. Thus I can assure you that this story adheres to her canon and follows all the character personalities and important themes. I would not have it any other way and I do hope I did of her characters justice.

This fic takes place sometime after 'Urgent Business' and before 'An Unforgettable Performance' in the time line. At this point both Lycoris and Athena are a bit older, but before Diana is born. And another thing: obviously, this is not the first time Shepard and Aria melded with each other, it's just a rather intense and revealing one. Enjoy the story and drop a 'thank you' for Rae, who created such an incredible setting in the first place!

* * *

 **. . .**

 **Kindred Spirits**

 **. . .**

"No more excuses, Bray! I want it done. If there's a whiff of another one of those assholes on the station, I _will_ have your head."

The Queen of Omega folded her arms across her chest. She reclined further back into her infamous couch, not sparing him another glance. The datapad in her hand blinked with another image from the incident.

"Sure, Boss. Me and the boys will search the Tower top to bottom. Anz had put the word out. The checks on the docks are already in place, the security systems will flag any affiliated ship as soon as it clears the Relay. Not one of the wretched scum will put one foot on Omega."

Aria dismissed the batarian with a jerk of her head. She cared not for his chest-pumping and ostentatious declarations, though in this case Bray had voiced thoughts she was concealing herself.

She flicked through the pictures on the datapad. This set of buildings, down low on the outskirts of Omega, was one of the relatively safe hiding spots left from the brief time the General was in charge of the station management. She surveyed the warehouse with utter disdain. Aria thought she had burned and scrubbed the last traces of the Cerberus occupation off the station, but even after all the years small reminders such as this place cropped up. She let her wandering gaze skid along the burned walls and bullet holes from high caliber ammunition. This unobtrusive and flimsy looking structure had suffered the full extend of her wrath, as well as every- and anyone who had the stupidity to remain inside after the hunt began. The building had been devastated. Rubble of metal and glass covered the floor along with pools of red, smears of purple and light-blue, smatterings of green. Colorful smudges covered the walls and bend, ruined equipment.

The regal asari did not spare a glance for reports of the cleaning crew. Their business was the bodies and any data that could be salvaged. She was more interested in the symbol barely visible under the burn marks. An old letter from batarian alphabet. It did not matter to her what it meant, or where it came from. What got her blood boiling was another detail entirely. The colors of the symbol – same as the armors of these mercs – were gold and gray, almost white. These low-life's had nothing to do with Cerberus, but the colors still brought on a slew of unpleasant associations.

They called themselves the Cabal. _What a pretentious name,_ she thought. It was an organization that rose from the ashes of the Reaper war. With the fall of Batarian Hegemony and the toll the war took on the top mercenary syndicates, there had been a void left behind. The Council was not in a position to claim control over the Attican Traverse. Human Alliance disregarded the batarian territory focusing all efforts on rebuilding their core worlds. Everyone were too focused on fixing what was damaged, keeping what they had. All of the key players paid little attention to the gangs popping up left and right in Terminus and the Traverse. Who could care about the street thugs in the face of the destruction the Reapers brought? And so they let the disease fester. The slavery trade, piracy, racket, kidnapping. The vacuum had to be filled. Over the decades since the war those small gangs had merged, sought out each other and thus this ' _Cabal'_ was born. New, vicious competition for the major three mercenary outfits and, far more important, apparently bold or stupid enough to become a thorn in her side. Deep blue eyes shifted back towards another image. The melted bars of a cage in the corner of the broken down hall. Her jaw clenched at the compact ash piles inside. The thought of what those were before had fueled her fury. The cold rage had long become a roaring fire, it was stronger than she let herself feel in years, and it was getting harder to reign in. Aria realized that this could not have been helped. She had to breach this hidy-hole, get this filth off Omega once and for all. However, she did not expect _this_. The fuckers were not above taking children.

Gruesome, arrogant, reckless. Born in the chaos of the first years since the war had ended. Growing in the aftermath of the galaxy-wide rebuilding. Those morons had no idea how to run a business. The Blue Suns, Eclipse and the Blood Pack had at least a modicum of respect, understanding of how to negotiate, differentiate between a good deal and mutual destruction. This scum were just rabid animals let off the chain. Her lips curled in loathing. The datapad flew out of her hand landing with a whine against the wall.

Aria frown deepened. She had to control her anger. It was not the first time she had to deal with the bastards that thought themselves her competition. And she always purged any real threats to her rule. Cold efficiency had served her position best. She had two hundred years to assert her claim, build a reputation. Only once had she been defeated, and for that Cerberus had paid dearly and publicly – for the whole station to witness. So why was it so damned hard to go back to that cold, detached efficiency?

She knew. She knew exactly what had changed. The TV monitor that suffered a full blow of her warp this morning had the misfortune of reminding the Queen of the true reason. The feeling lurking beneath the anger was what caused this unease. It was what caused her to snap at Bray. It was the reason she send Grizz along with another squad of bodyguards to the Citadel. This damned feeling had made her lose her cool and...

That was why she had insisted for Tevos to remain as far away from this as possible. The unrest was too damned dangerous. The last time one of her enemies was on a mission to ruin her, Thea got caught in the crossfire. Aria swore she would not permit anything like that happening again, not to Tevos and certainly not to their daughter. She had to crush the resistance, keep Omega in her iron fist and she could only do that if she knew her family was nowhere near the action. That meant that Aria haven't seen Thea or their daughter, aside from occasional calls, for several weeks.

But no matter how determined she was, how rational her reasons seemed, she could not help missing them. She had been stuck on Omega handling the attempt on her domain for far too long. Were it not for this brazen attack on her interests, she would have long ago went back to Thessia.

A beep of her Omni-tool had interrupted the uncharacteristic string of agitated thoughts running through Aria's mind. She glanced down on the screen and let out a half-amused half-exasperated huff at the caller-ID. Let the Shadow Broker make herself known at the most inconvenient of times! What was that human saying? 'Speak of the devil?' Aria opened the call window, greeting the younger asari with predatory glint in her eyes followed by an upturn of her lips.

"T'Soni. I'm afraid you haven't caught me in a compromising position this time. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Liara chuckled on the other end of the line. "Pleasure? I wish. This call would be much more enjoyable that way." She sighed. "I have some information you will find helpful. And don't start implying your network is wider than mine. We both know it's not true."

Aria rolled her eyes at the screen. Regardless if Liara was right or not, she was not about to lose to her on any point. Plus her net over _Omega_ of all places was by far superior to the Shadow Broker's. She was about to remind her of that fact when Liara went on:

"I'm not calling to debate semantics again. Would you be refusing my help out of pride, Aria? This is not just about you."

Her face sobered at the slight accusation. Aria knew perfectly well where this veiled jab was directed. Far too close to home for her liking. No matter how much of a willing little bottom Liara was, she always had that steel rod at her core. And, Athame's tits, sometimes this ability to effortlessly shift from one extreme to another – from mewling putty in her hands or Shepard's to the cold and calculating strategist – this ability Liara possessed drove her insane! The slight upturn of the younger asari's lips and that expectant innocent look had sent a familiar jolt down Aria's spine. Damn, this was one of those instances she wasn't sure if she wanted to strangle Liara of fuck that smirk right off her face!

She narrowed her eyes at the new source of irritation. "I'm listening."

"Oh, no." Liara shook her head. "I'm not going to transmit this data to an open connection. I do not trust the encrypted channels at the moment. A courier was the only entirely safe option on all ends."

"Was? So what, you have send someone to Omega? One of your so-called agents?" Aria let out a chuckle of her own that did not quite reach her eyes.

"No. I have send someone else. Shepard is on her way and will be arriving within next three hours." Liara paused. She took in Aria's widening eyes and the raise of her facial tattoos, the agitated train of hidden doubts running behind her eyes. It seemed like Liara could read her mind with that intense look and sure enough the next words out of her mouth only proved that point. "Don't worry. Your reputation won't take a hit. She will be discreet, I have already arranged everything. No one except one of my agents and some of your bodyguards will know that she is on Omega. That apartment you keep on the lower Towers, I arranged for Shepard to meet you there."

The pirate Queen sat in silence for a long moment eyeing Liara, suspicion wrinkling the corners of her eyes. "What are you not telling me, T'Soni?"

Liara shifted in her seat and fixed her with a strange look. She let out a sigh before continuing. Aria could see her fingers fidgeting in her lap. "Thea and I had a talk before she left for the Citadel with Lycoris. She is worried about you. You have become fixated on this threat. I know better than most how dangerous these people are, but spending all your time on cleaning up Omega and Terminus is not healthy, Aria. I used to become 'glued to my screens' as Shepard would put it. There was always more to do, more information to analyze, more people to help, but at one point I came to a realization that spending more time with Shepard and Athena was more important. I can relate to your desire to protect them–"

Aria cut her off. "But? But what? You don't get it. These fuckers have to be dealt with. I'm not going to show mercy. Is that what you were about to suggest?"

"No." Liara's expression hardened. "Whatever you have in store for them, they deserved it. It's not about that. Aria, I know you don't want to hear it, but you are on edge. Agitated. More so than your usual frustration of not having Thea there to see to your appetites. It's much worse and you need to be at your best to deal with what I'm sending you. There are ways of dealing with certain frustrations, I'm sure you're familiar with them."

Aria's facial markings rose further up. "So you had the brilliant idea to send your bondmate to Omega for me to have my way with her?"

"No, I send her to get you the information you wanted. I send her because I know and Thea knows that you need to 'let off some steam'. You need someone there to pull you back when you need it. Both of us are concerned. That is why I suggested Shepard should visit you. And _she_ had agreed to do this because she is your friend."

Dark purple tattoo came down as Aria frowned, her eyes narrowed in suspicion yet again. "This is a setup. What are you trying to achieve, Liara? Is this the payback for our last weekend on Thessia? I had the impression you rather enjoyed the attention your ass received from my favorite crop."

Liara just laughed. She tilted her head sending a brilliant smile her way, little sparks dancing in her eyes. It was unbelievable how she could be so infuriating and beautiful at the same time. Aria grounded her teeth together to keep her biting remarks from flowing of her tongue with as much poison she was capable of. She had still some control of her outbursts, not matter what T'Soni was insinuating. Aria met the mirthful blue eyes with an impassive glare of her own.

"To let you in on a little secret, Aria," drawled Liara watching for her reaction. "Thea was the one who gave me the idea. Very subtly, of course. You're not the only one who knows how to manipulate others to reach your own goals. Though, this time it's for your benefit. Believe it or not, all we want is for you to be safe, you can not charge into battle in this state. Goddess knows, you will do it regardless of the prudence of such a move."

"What state?" Aria reared back folding her arms over her chest defensively.

"This state." the younger asari gestured to her rigid pose. "I like to think I know you fairly well by now, but Tevos knows you better. And if I can see the tension in you, what do you think she can? Did you really believe she would not notice just how agitated you were?"

Aria exhaled a long breath. She had no desire to talk about her 'state', her lips quivered derisively at the mere thought. But then again, it was Thea… She swallowed remembering the last call she made to her bondmate. The carefully disguised worried looks Tevos was throwing her as Aria was absorbing the sight of their daughter babbling on in the foreground. The little gestures and pointed reassurances that they will be secure on the Citadel. She sighed letting her shoulders relax and smoothing her features in what could be viewed as resignation, as much as she could allow herself to show.

"Fine," she murmured pulling the corner of her mouth in a crooked half-smile. "You win, I could use a distraction. Well played."

Liara nodded in understanding – this was all she was going to get. "Good. Don't forget to thank Thea for seeing to your needs despite your stubbornness."

"Oh, I will. As soon as the Cabal problem is disposed of, I will attend to her. I have over three weeks to make up for. What about Shepard? Don't I have to thank her and _you_ for that matter, too?" Aria felt the sultry tones returning to her voice along with a teasing edge that held the not so hidden meaning of 'keep dreaming, T'Soni'.

"No, Aria, of course not. You don't have to say it." Liara offered her the purposefully innocent smile. "I had enjoyed the visit from _your_ bondmate immensely. I suggest you do the same. And I expect I'll be receiving at least three vids by the end of Shepard's visit, won't I?"

Aria's smirk widened. "You cheeky minx! I knew you had an angle going in this little setup. I see what I can do for you, oh shrewd and mighty Shadow Broker."

"See that you do." drawled Liara and closed the connection with one more genuine smile.

The Pirate Queen sat on her couch for a while mulling over the new insights she had gleaned from the conversation. No matter how she looked at it, Thea and Liara were right. She _was_ on edge, more so than she anticipated. She _was_ losing her grip. A few decades earlier, before she committed herself to building a life for her and Tevos, she would have simply grabbed a stripper or two and ravaged them to take the edge off. Aria did not regret stopping that practice. She had gained so much from her decision to bond with Thea, there was no space for any regrets in her heart or mind. Regardless of that though, this business _was_ getting to her. It was grading on her nerves and she was starting to slip up, something Aria would not be comfortable admitting to anyone. Her skin was too tightly wound up, irritation flowed off her in almost physical heat. To make matters worse, her biotics had been less stable than usual recently. She needed to unwind. To take her mind off of the situation. Besides, if Aria could be honest with herself at least on one account, it would be so much better to have Shepard in her bed tonight instead of cold sheets and dreamless tossing and turning.

She stood and rolled her shoulders trying to get the tension out of her muscles. It did not help much. Throwing one hard look at her imperial couch, Aria turned and descended the steps on her way out of Afterlife. A session of seeing to her demands of a carnal sort was in order, or rather long overdue. Fortunately for her the entertainment for the evening would be arriving anytime now.

 **. . .**

The ice cubes clinked in the thick tumbler glass filled to half with dark amber of Serrice Ice. Usually, Aria did not bothered with ice, but this was a special occasion. The brandy was just as much a distraction and the taste was more important than the narcotic effect. Pouring the gleaming liquid and getting the ice, striding to the window and nursing her drink was what Aria busied herself with while waiting for Shepard to arrive.

She enjoyed the view opening before her from this position. This apartment was located in one of the lower towers. It had been one of her favorite hideaways, one that had escaped retaliation from Cerberus during their brief tenure of the station. The spacious living quarters were furnished and styled according to her taste, which meant a lot of open space and sleek surfaces, plenty of expensive leather and a bar that was always stocked. Aria stood nursing the tumbler of brandy next to the most prominent element of the decor. The thick bulletproof glass covered the expanse of the window from the floor to the ceiling. The glass was tinted on the outside while still providing a spectacular view from the inside. Spires of Omega were presenting themselves in all their glory against the backdrop of space and the asteroid field. Aria was absorbing the harsh red lights of her station, her domain with an impassive expression. The alcohol has dulled her senses somewhat, but the tension was still there, hiding below the surface.

Aria had heard the hum of the elevator from her spot next to the window. Shepard had arrived at her apartment without an incident, or – what could be argued was more important – without being spotted on Omega. Aria could not afford rumors spreading that she had asked for the human's assistance. Taking Omega back from Cerberus was one thing, needing help dealing with these thugs would mean a hit to her reputation. Be it as it may, Shepard was here not in her capacity as a soldier. The redhead could give her what she needed in other ways.

A distraction. Make her forget about the irritation, take the edge off her anger and scratch a particular itch along the way.

The elevator chimed its arrival with a subtle ping and once the doors hissed open a tall, redheaded human strolled in without asking if she could enter. They exchanged looks and nods and Shepard dropped her duffel at the entryway. She spotted the leather sofa in the middle of the room and headed towards it. Shepard landed on the couch with a heavy thud. She grinned at the tense asari drawing closer at a much more slow and deliberate walk.

"Shepard."

"Aria. Long time no see. I have something for you." chuckled the redhead. She burrowed deeper into the couch enjoying the sound of good leather as she moved lower in her seat. She reached for her pocket coaxing a small OCD out and dropping it on the table.

Shepard tapped the flat item with her index finger. "This here is as much surveillance data on the Cabal's movements, bases and dealings as Liara could compile. Including names and whereabouts of the bastards in charge right now. Should be worth making me a glorified messenger girl."

Aria transfixed her burning eyes on the item laying flat on the glass, it was hard to look away but she did. "So you're just giving me this? You know what I will do with the data, Shepard. Aren't you going to implore me not to personally rip them limb from limb for the insolence?"

Shepard met her furious gaze straight on. In contrast to the fuming Aria Shepard was surprisingly calm and relaxed, even though her expression was deadly serious.

"Not this time."

There was no need to say anymore. Aria could see all the unspoken sentiment behind the green eyes. Shepard once had stopped Aria from murdering her vowed enemy, but back then Petrovsky had some value as a source of dirt on Cerberus and Aria had conceded to it. But later, when it was time for the General to die, Shepard had accepted her need for vengeance, approved even. She remembered the apology for letting Petrovsky live, the genuine regret on the human's face. She would never willingly say it aloud it, yet Shepard and Nyreen had gotten to her. Still, that was a double edged blade. They grew to appreciate each others points of view over the years. The more they learned of one another, the easier it was to smooth over all the other points of contention. It turned out Shepard was not the good-do'er she thought her to be after the Commander had landed on Omega a newly resurrected specimen. In fact, Shepard had given up on trying to change her a long time ago. The promise to look after the people of Omega she made to her and Nyreen, the one she honored to the best of her ability, was enough for Shepard. Aria knew deep down that their bondmates and the whole damned history of how Aria and Tevos had come together, a good chunk of which Shepard witnessed first hand, had played a big role in this odd acceptance of her ways. At this point the human had seen and known entirely too much about her.

As if in answer to that thought, the intense way Shepard was studying her changed. They interlocked gazes and there was so much _knowing_ in the piercing green eyes. Aria suppressed a groan and felt her cheek begin twitching. It was unnerving how easy it was for Shepard to read her, she had that understanding plastered across her face that made Aria queasy. Shepard had likely guessed the real reason as to why she was on edge, why she wanted this data, why she had been cleansing Omega and needed to personally take down the fuckers at the top of this Cabal. And she guessed all of it just by looking at Aria since the Pirate Queen was adamant neither Thea nor Liara had done more than alluded to their suspicions about her.

Then, like always, sensing the tension in the air and Aria's discomfort, Shepard averted her eyes and folded her arms across her stomach, her long legs had found their way onto the coffee table. She put on an air of bored curiosity and asked a question that brought Aria back from heavy with untold thoughts silence.

"Well, then. How are things at Afterlife? Any new batarian poisoners since my last visit, huh?"

"No one had tried to poison me or my people," replied Aria. "Anything else is up to the citizens. Omega's a free place where anyone can attempt to poison anyone else."

"Charming."

"I think so, too. Omega has it's appeal."

They stared at each other for a long beat until Shepard snorted and both soon were sharing a light laugh over one stupid joke. Though, the joke did managed to break the icy dread in the air caused by the OCD and what it represented. They both pretended for the moment that it wasn't even there.

"Anything you want to share with me, Shepard? We haven't seen each other for a while. I suppose, the Alliance keeps you close to their hearts."

The redhead groaned in return. "You could say that. They want me to come back from retirement, be a proper Admiral and all that. And in case I don't agree to that, the idea of making me humanity's new Councilor is still alive and kicking despite there already being an elected Councilor. I don't know how else to put it to them. The words 'I'm not interested' seem to not make any headway."

"Really? You are complaining about being the galaxy's top hero? Everybody likes you, they are erecting statues in your honor, naming cities after you. Getting tired of the attention?"

"You know what I mean," shrugged Shepard. "I did my duty, but I don't want to be their appointed savior for every little dispute. Unlike Tevos, I find politics messy and boring. There are far more important things in life. I'd rather spend my retirement watching Athena grow up than fly around in a stealth ship risking my neck again. Three suicidal rodeos are over my limit on brushing up with death."

"I can relate to that sentiment." Aria's voice was far-away and she reclined into the back of the couch. A shadow crossed her face.

"Hey, what I do love about being celebrated for what I did, is the irony. Did you know that there are three billion little 'Shepard's' running around on Tuchanka? Apparently, it's a very popular name and it's unisex, too! What would you know!"

"Is that the legacy you find ironic? Billions of krogan brood being named after you?" Aria raised one side of her brow tattoo. "I'm afraid I do not see the humor in that."

"Hey, it's funny! Better than the statue Wrex commissioned of me. I still haven't gotten an answer from him why did it had to have six tits..." She shook her head. "Garrus and Jack were going on about it for months, ungrateful bastards!"

They were dancing around the real reason Shepard was here. It was a silent agreement not to go there, but Shepard knew. The rage and agitation burning beneath Aria's skin and coursing through her muscles, seeping through every sharp move was as clear to her as was the fact that it was purple. Aria would never willingly address her emotional state, not if she could help it. So Shepard did not push instead distracting her with veiled references and small talk. Aria did appreciate her discretion, but there was something prodding at her mind since the former Spectre walked into her apartment. She moistened her lips and eyed Shepherd with clear intent.

"Shepard, you know, we could be engaged in some far more enjoyable activities right now. As opposed to rehashing the painfully dull news of you merry band of ragtag heroes."

"Interesting." drawled the redhead stretching towards her, the gleam in her green eyes a mirror to that of Aria's. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Oh, I was thinking of something special for tonight…"

 **. . .**

Aria shifted her weight from one hip to the other feeling her muscles flex under still damp skin. She started towards the bedroom door anticipation tingling down her spine, prickling the tips of her crest. The scene had been already discussed in detail. It was one of the rare occasions Aria wanted to indulge herself in something different. She stepped into the room illuminated by the raging lights of Omega skyline. The lights streamed through the one-way windows, just as massive as in the living room. Aria stifled the little tug at her lips at the fleeting memory of just how much these windows had ignited Tevos' voyeuristic tendencies. This was not the time to go down memory lane.

In the middle of the room, besides the queen-sized bed, bathed in the light and sharp shadows was Shepard. Reds and oranges caressed her hard body, sneaking shadows made her defined muscles stand out even more. Any other day Aria would feel the urge to bend Shepard to her will, affirm her control and superior skills in bed. Not now, though. This time there was something different about the tall human. Something in her stance, in the way she glared at her over her shoulder, something _impressive_. Power of an equal.

Shepard turned away from the ceiling-high window in one lean move, then took a solitary step in Aria's direction putting her closed fists on her hips. She moved with grace and the air of danger that only comes from decades of training and battle-hardened experience. Shepard spread her legs facing Aria fully. The muscles of her arms and stomach had flexes with obvious deliberation. Aria took in the expanse of her skin marred with scars and freckles. The lines and curves were more than enticing, but what drew Aria's gaze was a hard cock jutting from between Shepard's thighs. She was already strapped, the toy swelling in anticipation.

Aria's nostrils flared at the sight. She dragged her eyes up Shepard's torso settling on her face. Instead of an easy-going expression adorning her freckled features most of the time these days, Aria was met with a hardened mask. A low pang dropped into the pit of her stomach. This was the soldier that fought with Aria side by side. She could still remember the fury, the deadly force of her biotics. This Shepard was not the careful and attentive lover she gotten used to. While the redhead had always relished her physicality, this Shepard was a rougher, sharper, an edge to her that was almost... _carnivorous_. That Shepard there was her kind of an animal. She could almost physically feel the hunger emanating from Shepard and that send another ripple of heat down her back.

Aria ran her tongue over her lips, her blue battling the burning green of Shepard's eyes. The mute duel continued on for long minutes when neither wanted to give way. Aria watched Shepard shift her weight to a different leg and her own predatory smirk only grew more menacing. That change of posture, that tiny twitch of her abdominal muscles – all screamed of how aroused the human was. And that was beside the sight of the swelling with pressure cock between her legs. Though, fair enough she had felt it too, the steady pulse of heavy arousal below her naval.

Then Aria gracefully lowered herself to her knees not breaking eye contact. She did not admit defeat, everything about her posture screamed of the predator within. It was a challenge, an open invitation to test Shepard's prowess and resolve punctuated by Aria's mocking sneer. She gave her lips a slow run of her tongue. Then she lowered her eyes again making sure Shepard was able to feel her gaze skidding the expanse of her skin. Human's posture remained open. Open and menacing. Aria stared flicking her eyes from the straining cock, that gave a little twitch at her pose, back up along Shepard's impressive body to her own eyes.

Two pairs of eyes flashed with an almost identical burn.

 _Hunger. Challenge. Lust._

Aria dropped onto her hands. Not breaking eye contact for a moment she stalked across the room on her hands and knees. She knew full well just how she looked. Graceful huntress on the prowl. Rich glow of her purple skin glistening from the shower, the reds and oranges caressing her lean form like cosmic tongues. The purposeful view of her breasts and backside. Muscles flexing under the silky purple, hips rolling and breasts swaying with each deliberately slow, calculated crawl. Nothing escaped her hungry eyes – not the spike in Shepard's breathing, not the twitch of her hands, not the slight gape of her mouth.

And yet the narrowing green eyes burned with a challenge. This was exactly what she had wanted from this. Battle of wills, constant play for dominance. Shepard had to earn what would come next and she would show the redhead once again that there were ways of holding power the human had no idea of. She straightened up into her kneeling pose once she reached Shepard her arms falling down to her sides.

The human that watched her from above was nothing like the Shepard she used to toy with, tease to desperation. The soldier exuded authority along with smugness and her voice was a throaty, willful husk goading her on:

"Queen of Omega. On her knees for me. Ready to suck my cock. This is a hell of a power trip."

Aria let out an indulgent chuckle. Shepard was in for a rude awakening. They both knew where this scene was going in theory, but Aria was not going to pull any punches. Despite the position Aria felt completely comfortable. She had retained her aura of danger, being on her knees she still appeared even more regal and forceful. In fact, judging by the light exhale and the twitch of Shepard's shoulder she outdid herself this time. Aria leaned in closer so that her breath tickled the straining cock at her throat level.

"I have been told, I give exquisite pleasure with my mouth. Although, not many have had the privilege of enjoying it," she purred with an upturn of her lips.

"Well, I get to be the judge of that. I had some experience in that area."

Aria laughed openly at that comment. "You know nothing, Shepard! So used to Thea and Liara. I have centuries of practice on them. If you think I won't have you begging in minutes, you are sorely mistaken."

Aria's fingers crawled up the muscled legs to Shepard's thighs grazing the flesh with her nails. The angry red scrapes she was leaving put a pleased smile on her face and made the redhead clench her fists. Finally, Aria ran the pads of her fingers up and down the protruding length relishing the feeling of how the toy swelled under her ministrations. She gave Shepard a devilish look and leaned low, her lips parted and she ran the warm flat of her tongue over the underside of Shepard's cock from the base all the way up to the head. Aria's tongue flicked over the flared out blunt end of the toy as her hand closed around the base. She pulled back giving the length two painfully slow, methodical strokes.

The groan rumbling out of Shepard's throat was nothing short of delicious. Aria's prideful smile played across her lips as she dipped down again. Her tongue found every ridge, every curve and crevice of the toy, pulling the wonderful reactions out of Shepard. It was easy to pick up on what got her the best results and Aria concentrated on circling the head with her tongue while slowly pumping the rest of Shepard's cock with her hand. The little shivers and moans she had forced out of the redhead, the way her muscles clenched at particularly pleasurable strokes were positively delectable. But it was not enough.

Calloused fingers caressed the folds and ridges of her crest. Normally, she would have recoiled, but this was what she asked for in the first place. And the gentle but firm grip of Shepard's fingers, the possessive growl coming out of her mouth were more flattering than irritating. This wasn't the satisfaction of dissolving her collected partner into a breathless mess, not at all. Shepard was taking her pleasure from Aria, and even though she was driving the redhead insane, Shepard was not succumbing yet. She remained firmly upright and an enthusiastic participant. This was a competition among equals. But Aria's goal was to rile her up, to push Shepard into losing her cool.

Aria closed her mouth over the blunt end of the toy swirling her tongue around it over and over. Flicking her eyes back up the sculpted torso – abdominal muscles rippling and firm breasts adorned with rock hard nipples rising along with Shepard's heavy breathing – Aria found darkened green eyes and held them. Capturing her, drawing her in Aria flattened her tongue against the underside of Shepard's cock and began taking it into her mouth inch by inch.

"Fuck, yes, your Highness, swallow my cock!" the low, uncontrollable moan that had followed the order was music to her ears.

She took half of the length and withdrew sucking hard and putting more pressure on it with her tongue. Then she brought her head back down, harder this time, taking in more of the throbbing cock. The hand on her crest trembled just slightly, but it was a tell enough to make the corners of her mouth twitch. In a daring display of playfulness, born out of undeniable confidence in her skill, Aria winked at Shepard. It was her show now, she was holding the leash on the human, and Aria was going to push Shepard until she got what she wanted. Aria bobbed her head enjoying the grunts of pleasure she was receiving from Shepard, the throb she could feel through the toy. She pulled almost all the way off the cock giving more attention to the head. Several drops of wetness she had licked off the slit at the blunt end of the toy lingered on her tongue. The heavy taste that was all Shepard, her unique fragrance was spiking her own arousal.

It was time to show her something Shepard would not be able to resist. Aria took the cock deeper opening her throat and shifting her head for a better angle. She swallowed the entire length showing off her skill. Shepard's cock slid down Aria's throat in a smooth motion without so much as a slight gag or a cough from her. Her hands wrapped around Shepard's hips holding her steady, drawing stinging lines with her nails. As soon as Aria reached the little patch of red hair at Shepard's crotch with her nose she withdrew keeping half of the length in her mouth. And then she took the cock in, all the way. Again and again and again. Proving wonderful suction, judging by the uninterrupted moans coming from the redhead now, on each wonderful pass.

Shepard buckled into her mouth and this time it was not scripted, this thrust felt wanton, desperate. Aria changed tactics immediately. She pulled off sucking and lapping at the head while her hand returned to caress the glistening base of the cock. The contrast was harsh and jarring, but not any less stimulating. Shepard's fingers flinched at the top of her crest, dug in deeper.

" _Fuck..."_ fell off her lips.

Shepard gave another pump of her hips urging Aria to take the toy deeper. This was probably torture for her. Teetering on the edge and not being able to take over. Aria alternated between deep-throating the pulsing length holding it in at the deepest point for long seconds at a time and then withdrawing to lap and suck at the swollen head while her hand attended to the rest. And any time Shepard got demanding she would switch, change her pace and readjust the suction. Any time Shepard tried to use her hands to thrust into Aria's mouth, she used the edge of her teeth. The grazes were not deep or too painful, just enough to make her point. This was her show and if Shepard wanted to come, she had to behave. Behave and wait her turn.

The telltale twitching of Shepard's cock, rhythmic clenching of her abdominal muscles, the slightly higher pitch of her moans were screaming of how close she was to the edge. She took the cock out of her mouth still moving her closed fist up and down the strained length. The slit at the blunt end released another few drops of clear liquid and Aria licked it off savoring the taste and wanton quality of Shepard's almost whimper. She looked up from her pumping hand to Shepard's face. Her red locks were slicked with sweat and clinging to her temples. The burning desire in her eyes hit Aria like a punch to her gut. Her lips formed a cruel grin.

"Shepard, I can feel how close you are. You know what will happen next and you have to give me what I want first. And I want to hear it, now. What do you want, how do you want to come?"

"I want..." Shepard's breath was labored, her hips buckled into Aria's hand all on their own. "Fuck, Aria, I want you to swallow my cock! I want pump my come down your throat!"

Aria laughed. She shrugged the grip off her crest and watched as Shepard was trying to stay upright under the furious tempo of her hand. Instead of lowering her head and giving Shepard what she wanted, Aria closed both her fists over the glistening shaft pumping even faster. Her voice was mocking, full of mirth and relish at Shepard's desperation and her ability to take what she wanted away.

"Oh, no, Shepard. You don't get to come in my mouth. That honor has to be earned. But I will be generous with you. You get to mark me, not many were allowed that much. Let's see how much you can come over me."

Her fingers caressed the cock, pushing the redhead into her orgasm with insane speed and all the way through Aria did not leave her eyes off the contorting in ecstasy freckled features. Shepard's head fell back and she let out a guttural groan. _'Fuck!'_ , _'Aria!'_ and _'God!'_ fell off her lips amidst the litany of strangled moans and low hissing through clenched cock throbbed and she released the first spurt of clear wetness over Aria's tits. The growl that sounded in the room could have belonged to either of them, or, perhaps, both. Aria continued her relentless stroking coaxing more pulses of Shepard's come to land below her neck.

Shepard shuddered as the last spurt of wetness splashed against Aria's clavicle. Their eyes locked again in restless battle of wills and labored breaths. The darkening desire in those green eyes was threatening to spill over and Aria could feel her own arousal building under that hungry look. She wanted Shepard to lose her control, to give in and show her what the human was really capable of. Her smug smile waned being replaced by slightly parted lips and flaring nostrils. That was it. Aria let her confident, regal aura slip for a moment and that was all the opening Shepard needed.

In a blink of an eye the redhead was in motion. It was rather intimidating she could move so fast, with so much force so soon after an orgasm, a mind-shattering orgasm delivered by Aria herself mind you, but there she was pouncing on the kneeling asari. Shepard reached down gripping Aria by her sides and jerking her up to her feet. Then she was hoisted up and thrown in the direction of the bed with Shepard's own body following not far behind.

Shepard slammed her down on the mattress. It would have been a powerful move, perhaps even painful, if the expensive bedding did not take all the force out of it. Although, Aria had to admit it, the intention was welcome. The burning intensity of Shepard's eyes, practiced grip of strong hands, the open challenge in her looming posture. It was exactly the kind of battle of the wills and sexual prowess she wanted. The power play.

"I like you feisty, Shepard. You want me? Earn it."

Shepard was on her in seconds. She pulled her legs apart and bend them, the roughness of her grip was palpable and Aria hummed at the thought of finger print bruises she will be spotting around her ankles. Shepard lowered down on her hand and knees trapping Aria below her tall, muscular body. In a flurry of movement Aria's arms were hoisted up above her head and held there with one of Shepard's while her other hand trailed lower. The redhead's pelvis pressed tight against her hips, Shepard was pushing her down with her whole weight, the glistening shaft of the toy poking at her inner thigh. Aria had to suppress her biotics flaring on instinct, yet she wasn't put off by this display of possessive might. After all, this was the whole point.

Shepard's hand traveled down to her chest, it closed around her left breast kneading and teasing the soft flesh. Shepard's mouth drifted down to her throat leaving a trail of wet kisses and nips at her pulse point. She punctuated her actions with a rougher bite and growled against her throat.

"My turn."

"You think too highly of yourself, Shepard." Aria gave it her all to sound unimpressed, even though she was tilting her head to give Shepard's lips and teeth better access. "It doesn't matter if I don't have my cock, I will still make you scream my name."

The redhead pulled back to sneered dismissively right in her face. "The little thing you do not seem to get, Majesty, is that I don't care. I do not value my pride as much as you do. I don't mind screaming your name as long as I get make _you_ do the same."

"I suppose, we'll see how long you will last. If you can even satisfy me at all."

They held each other burning, challenging gazes for a minute and then Shepard lunged back down to close her teeth just above Aria's clavicle. The bite coincided with her fingers circling the hard peak of her breast and twisting hard. Aria could not have suppressed a moan even if she wanted to. Her breath came out in a strangled hiss and she arched into the bruising attention of Shepard's fingers and mouth. The hand holding her arms had left them and ventured lower as well. Aria used her own fingers to tangle in Shepard's red locks and pull her harder against herself. Pain and possessiveness, fight for control, neither wanted to submit and neither wanted to dominate. It was the intricate balance of shifting power, equal exchange of pleasure.

Shepard's hand slid further down the flat purple stomach as her mouth was leaving a trail of bruises and bite marks from Aria's collarbones to the underlines of her chest. Any other time she would have been furious at someone making her skin, but not today. Not with Shepard. The hard, violent edge was exactly want she wanted, what she asked for. A primal, rough bout of fucking, enough for her to leave the fucked up problems behind.

When Shepard reached her azure Aria groaned and her legs parted wider of their own accord. She knew she was wet, the delectable way she pushed Shepard to lose her cool had spiked her arousal, but she did not realize just how sopping her azure had gotten already. Shepard's whole hand was glistening with her wetness in seconds. The fingers sliding through her folds were forceful and smooth, just rough enough to deliver delicious pressure, but careful not to go over the line. Aria hissed and ran her hands gripping at Shepard's back down to her sides. Her nails were leaving stinging gashes in the human's skin – not that deep as to keep bleeding, but prickling with mild pain at the contact with air and sweat.

And that was what seemed to finally break Shepard's resolve in its entirety. She let out an animalistic growl and reared back. Inside one beat of her heart flat Aria found her legs pulled up to her chest and Shepard looming over her lining up the swollen cock with her azure. She thrust inside in one smooth motion, groaning at the warm, clinging heat of her welcoming azure. Aria gasped closing her eyes at the same time. Shepard had filled her to the hilt and her inner muscles clenched tightly. She was gripping the cock, trying to keep it in deep. Shepard dropped her upper body on top of Aria circling her arms around her bend legs and clutching at the sheets. Her hips picked up a harsh rhythm ramming into Aria with abandon. It was an uncontrollable, vicious pace, but the trained movement of Shepard's pelvis still managed to pull the cock in and out of her azure in smooth, methodical thrusts. Each upward swipe on the way out grazed the rough patch on the inner wall that was driving Aria mad with lust.

Her arms came up from under Shepard's sneaking up to her waist, dragging lower and scraping to grab her ass, but not quite reaching that far. She pulled her in anyway, forcing the thrusts to come faster, harder. Her own hips buckled and angled into the thrusts as the head rubbed against that spot along her inner wall. Shepard dove into the cyclical motion slamming into her over and over and over. The slapping noises of their hips meeting had filled her hearing and Aria was glad to let go. To fully commit to this frantic ride even as the familiar buzzing of the meld was rising at the back of her head.

Aria felt fingers tracing the side of her cheek. The caresses left by the strong calloused tips were feather light, gentle to the point of awestruck tenderness, so much so that she had shuddered at the contrast. Her eyes flew open only to see Shepard's face hovering above her. The raw intensity was there, clenched jaw and tiny beads of sweat traveling down from the slicked red locks. But in her eyes, deep within the green, something changed. Something rose to linger just below the surface. It was right there – warm, tender, loving – the gaze she so carefully avoided during these vulnerable moments before. Aria peeked behind the mask Shepard had put on and two persona's they had created for the scene shattered. She felt more naked under the green gaze, more than she was, in ways she never let herself be before. Not with Shepard, not like _this_.

She remembered, all the little things she wanted to push away for just a while flooded back in. A myriad of images floated before her eyes. All the things she had shared with the redhead. The heated games, the quiet moments of reflection, laughing at each others jokes that felt strange and unnerving at first, the ease with which she trusted this woman. She saw her memories reflected amidst the green and the rush of emotion was as prominent there as it was in her own blue eyes.

"Fuck... Stop. Shepard! Just stop." Aria cursed at how shaky her voice sounded. She clenched her jaw trying to keep the traitorous word in, without success. She loathed the crippling need she felt, but she could not fight it anymore, not like this. _"Purgatory."_

Shepard's eyes went wide at the uncharacteristic use of the safe word. She stilled immediately. "Aria, what's wrong? You're breaking the scene."

"Screw the scene, just... fuck me!" That was not what she meant and they both knew it.

Shepard thrust into her in another smooth move and surged down to capture her lips. The kiss – passionate, bruising, screaming of all the emotions they had to suppress for the scene – was all it took. Aria reached out without a second thought, there was no way she could stop herself now. Two minds collided coiling around each other in an explosion of shared sensations.

All the pressure, all the foreboding Aria kept bottled up inside, everything she did not dare to give attention to, all of it burst through the dam. Aria's mind rebelled. A flood of memories flashed across the shared link. Uncontrollable, unbidden, they stirred all the weak thoughts that had lurked at the back of her head this whole fucked up month. One after the other scenes from her past swam into view.

It was a sunny day at the back entrance to one of the most beautiful private Estates on Thessia, so, so many centuries ago. The sun was mocking her with its bright rays on one of the shittiest days of her life, or as it seemed to her back then. She had enough. Weathered after constant training set of armor she wore looked galling and shockingly out of place next to the lush garden and marble staircase along with pretentious high columns. The rapid-transit was waiting for her, two crates of her personal belongings, some of the things that belonged only to her and she just could not leave lying here, already loaded into the skycar.

The young asari, who was not even _'Aria'_ yet, waited. Waited out of insipid, pointless effort to part on good terms. _She_ never showed. Never attempted to contact her the centuries after, but the sting of this last attempt was sharper than all the years after. Some political dinner or a reception for the acolytes, or any other of the equally unimportant time-wasters of the Thessia's elite. _The matriarchs._ She threw one more look at her childhood home, one of many really, and turned away. Her mother could not spare five minutes to reconcile or at least say goodbye. From that day on her hatred for the matriarchal system had grown, nestled deep in her soul and would not let go. She never returned to that place nor did she ever saw her mother again. Their shared name had died with her, she had set out to build something for herself and of herself. Something better, something that took her own blood and sweat and brains. Something that would endure and let her be free. But just before the skycar has speed up and away, she glanced back... And, perhaps, that was the sun playing on the polished marble, but there could have been a shadow lurking at the edge of the high fence. She did not stop and never found out for sure.

The sunny skyride was swallowed up by another memory, darker, grittier. A dirty transport vessel, one of millions like it. Personal compartment – not much more than four walls, some armor lockers for gear and sealed crates piled up along the bare metallic walls. An uncomfortable, hard cot in the middle wide enough for four passengers. There were only three of them. A younger, but powerful asari commando, another asari – sniper and demolitions expert and a turian, he was all about tech. They were supposed to be a team, watch each others back, share the bounties. And they did, for a while. They did share in the contracts, the payoffs and the bed. It was fun as long as it lasted. But they were all mercenaries, and cut-throats at that.

They thought they had cornered her, an asari that wasn't yet _'Aria'_ , thought they could slit her throat after she went to sleep in the shared afterglow tangled in the mess of naked bodies and intertwined limbs. Naked, vulnerable, taken by surprise. They were wrong. Later, fully clothed in her dark armor, she strolled past the upturned cot – the sheets drenched in blue and purple. She stepped over two mangled bodies on her way out not even paying much mind to the splatter of blood on the bend out of shape from the force of biotic hits walls and smears that decorated the door.

That memory felt cold, familiar. She had surrounded herself with this sense of loss. The betrayals she suffered in her early life, the mercenary career that left her hollow and incapable of trust. Not until later...

Aria's mind rebelled again and this time it was a barely recognizable blur of incoherent sobbing and flashing images of a young asari spread on the white sheets. It's the same searing hot image, burned into her memory and it always comes the same way whenever she allows herself to think abut that day, that dreadful sight. A sickening shade of purple staining the sheets. The open wound in her throat, but the blood was all run out. Liselle was dead and lost and gone. There was no use checking. It was her own undoing. She should have taught her better, protected her, watched her more.

The whirling blur of screaming streets, splattered with blood and fires and explosions, swallowed the torturous picture only to present her with another one. Sharp, plunging a blade right into her heart, a heart she though was devoid of any warmth for the headstrong turian, but she had been wrong. She could feel Shepard bracing for the view she knew was coming, the human had been witness to her loss, one of many. Clear street in front of the main entrance to Afterlife, it should have brought her joy seeing the clear road towards her triumph, yet she saw horrors instead. Adjutants, too many, closing in. And then...

 _Nyreen_. Slender, almost ghostly face. Those atrocious red clan-markings. Intense, unwavering eyes locking in with hers and in that millisecond, just before she was wretched away, Aria saw it. The warmth spreading through the yellow irises, so very much like before. Dammit, Kandros _had_ to give her that last punch to the jaw! And then there was only the giant glowing dome, it should've been shattered by the thundering explosion, but it didn't. It flickered with biotic energy and the last thought before Aria flew into uncontrollable rage upon seeing only ashes left was, _'She really did improve her biotics...'_

It wasn't the death that pained her, it was the loss. Yet another failure. Being too late again. Not having enough power and strength to keep what she wanted. She was too late, always too late. And when she wasn't... Well, the universe would just give her another trial to be late for.

Another vision swam into view as a mute proof of her tainted thoughts, and there was another tinge of recognition flowing from Shepard's mind. That time Shepard had been there, too. The hidden compound was blurred in her memory, only the goal of their chase mattered at that time, neither the flying bullets nor Shepard screaming orders were quite reaching her full attention. Aria was searching. A loud shout of pain from behind one of the nearby doors made all of them turn, and Aria started sprinting down the hall, swathed in a roiling mass of purple and white light. The locked door didn't stop her. With a shout of exertion, she ripped through the metal with a powerful biotic lash, blasting it apart and destroying several pieces of the surrounding wall.

What she saw on the other side was like a blow to the chest.

Tevos – her lover, her bondmate – was curled on the floor, her face twisted in pain as she clutched at her midsection. A man was standing over her, his booted foot pulling back from her stomach, but the explosion made him whirl around, nearly toppling over as he saw Aria standing in the wreckage. The vision of Tevos on the ground, unable to tell if she was seriously injured, if Aria was too late again, shook her all over as she had relieved the horrific sight.

 _Thea... I had almost lost her then! That was too close, too fucking close!_

Her mind was buckling only held together by monolithic presence that was Shepard. The pure dread had been drenched back up, personified in that moment of uncontrollable rage and worry that was threatening to tear apart her heart, but also the foreboding. That damned inkling of how this will not be the last time, how she will be seeing _this_ again some dreadful day, it was born in that dirty compound as she fell to her knees and closed her arms around Thea. The unrelenting certainty of what was to come, no matter how hard she tried to push it away or convince herself it was useless to dwell, she did anyway.

The image of an asari reporter flashed in the joined minds next. It all culminated on the news footage from this very morning, back in her private quarters above Afterlife. Aria was immersed in the data on her datapad while sipping on the coffee Shepard and Liara had hooked her on and barely paying any attention to that young pretty thing blabbing on and on about the wonderful deeds of the Council. Then, she heard a familiar name and her head swung back towards the big screen.

" _...Approval ratings of Councilor Tevos continue to remain high. Despite the recent unrest in the Terminus Systems and the events on its unofficial capital of Omega. Inside sources report increase in security around the Tevos residences on Thessia and the Citadel. Although, rumors have been circulating that Councilor Tevos and her daughter Lycoris had been put on the mythical Terminus Assassination List, we can neither confirm the existence of such a list, nor any substantial danger in regards to the Councilor and her family. The C-Sec representative stated in an..."_

The next word out of the reporter's mouth was cut off as her biotics flared up and a warp connected with the TV. The monitor exploded in little pieces leaving a burned black spot on the wall behind.

The reporter's words were like poison. She tried so hard to push them away, but it was no use. They crawled under her skin like bugs bringing in the worst of the crippling scenarios of the future along with them. She had ordered full search of the towers, blew up on Bray only to push that oozing feeling of dread away. Shepard's presence in her mind wrapped around hers and it was physically appalling just how much she craved that gentle, understanding touch.

 _'It is true. The list... All of it. The fuckers put a four million cred bounty on the heads of my bondmate and daughter. Each! No assassin will take that contact, no one would be stupid enough! But they did it anyway. Because of who I am. Fuck...'_

Her whole mind shook in twisting anguish at the looming future inevitability.

 _'I know... Liara found the deposits.'_

Though, this time Shepard was there, grounding, blazing presence. Her voice had changed, she hadn't been left untouched by the onslaught of memories and anguish flooding from Aria's mind and yet she was the strong, tender cushion enveloping her agitated consciousness.

' _Every time I gain something, every time I have allowed myself to love, the universe takes it away... I will be the reason of their deaths! I had already lost one daughter because of who I am… I can not let this scum get away with threatening my family or my people!... Fuck, it never used to matter if some puck criminals hurt some random citizens! But I saw the cages where they kept children and I was ready to burn half a galaxy until all of them paid for what they've done!"_

Her mind recoiled and shuddered at the late realization. She had let them _all_ in. She haven't learned her lessons. And yet... It felt good to allow the shift to happen, almost too easy. Shepard... It all started when the incorrigible woman started to come by and drink herself senseless on her couch!

 _'You're a disease, Shepard. You had made me soft.'_

 _'Did Tevos make you soft? Is your love for her a weakness?'_

 _'Yes! No... I... It could be. I... I was never afraid of anything before. I wasn't fearful FOR anyone before!'_

The shared mindscape shifted, tilted along its axis. Where her bottled up emotions had broken through and took complete control now there was a calming wave soothing over their connected thoughts. _Shepard_. It was her, she pulled the meld in a different direction. Little episodes floated into their shared inner view. Each accompanied by the feelings, warm, genuine feelings coming in unison from both of them at the recognition.

 _Shepard sitting at the anachronistic campfire telling scary stories with Athena on one knee and Lycoris – on the other._

 _Liara rocking two tiny bundles to sleep while three other women were curled together on the couch watching her intently._

 _Lycoris and Athena squealing over the blazing display of fireworks Shepard had brought from Earth._

 _Tevos quivering body trapped in-between Aria and Shepard, wanton sighs and moans leaving her delicate throat, Shepard reaching over Thea's shoulder, getting closer and then the kiss... Kiss where neither of them could tell who's lips found who's first. That was the first time they kissed._

 _Shepard and Aria lying in bed, fully clothed. That was a night of drinking and planned debauchery, but instead after a few rounds they found themselves cuddled in bed flicking through photos and watching vids of family outings. Hours later they were asleep next to each other holding onto the datapad. The picture of two asari toddlers holding hands and trying to walk along the couch was still bilking on it._

 _Four of them lounging in an enormous bathtub, courtesy of Shepard's remodeling efforts of the T'Soni apartment on the Citadel. Warm and calm, an altogether relaxing experience until Liara and Tevos had gotten the idea to splash around._

 _Three asari and a human entangled together in a sprawling mess of moving limbs and ragged breaths. Sheets of the queen-sized bed twisted and damp, but none of them was bothered by it as four sets of lungs released simultaneous cries of ecstasy._

Many of the small and big moments filled to the brim with joy and laughter, companionship and desire, trust and understanding. The truth of the sentiment flowed to her from Shepard and Aria despite herself knew perfectly well that she shared those feelings wholeheartedly, without question.

 _'Aria, you are worth it. Worth loving. Thea has not doubted it for a second, I'm sure of it. Neither does your daughter. Or Liara. Or me.'_

Shepard's voice in the meld was worming its way deeper, her monumental resolve and the unbreakable certainty was melting the ice of dread that had gripped her heart.

' _You can't let fear of something that might happen stop you from living your life. Loss is hard, but so is life. The difference is in the promise of tomorrow, however sappy it may sound. You'll be a great father, Aria. For many years to come. You're a wonderful bondmate. And you are a true friend.'_

The hollow pit in her chest that had been opened up again by the poisonous doubts was being filled with the truth. She could feel it, the love she held for Tevos, for their daughter, it was a blazing devotion swallowing her heart whole. But then there was another source of heat next to that fire. Just as bright and yet different. _Liara. Shepard. Athena._ Aria would protect those close to her with all her might and those three were. She did care about them, loved them despite her best efforts not to. The gleaming light in the center of her mind was being reflected, increased in its brightness and warmth by the very same fire emanating from Shepard's presence. Aria had never had a friend like that. What she mistakenly regarded as a weakness was indeed a blessing in disguise. Aria thought she needed to forget, separate from the reasons she felt so agitated. She could not have been more wrong.

It was astounding to look deeper, to confirm what she already knew deep down. The pieces of their souls, hers and Shepard's, fitted neatly together. It wasn't the all-consuming love she felt for Tevos nor the wanton adoration she felt for Liara and had to begrudgingly accept in her heat. It was like she had found a mirror of her own calloused, weathered and battled inner self. All the trials and fighting, the suffering and violence, the tough decisions and willingly chosen path that had forged them both into the women they were now. It was so familiar, so clear in the meld. Like inside the shared mindscape of the joining the raw cores of who they were had sought each other out and found... a kindred soul.

 _'Thank you, Shepard.'_

 _'Always.'_

The deeper connection shook them both. It wasn't just companionship, it wasn't just understanding, not simply sympathy or even empathy. It was _knowing_. Knowing each other on an instinctual level – through all pretense and the secrets and facades put up for the benefit of others – and acceptance of who they both were deep inside.

Sometime during the intense meld they both stilled, lost in the thralls of the intermingled minds. It was impossible to separate now, but the sense of their bodies had returned. Shepard's fingers slid along her face and Aria could feel the moisture gathering on them through the joined nervous systems. _Tears_. Wrapped up in the cradle of the meld she realized those were hers.

Maybe she could do it... Relinquish her desire for power and control in favor of that fleeting illusion she learned to regard as a weakness. The stupid, naïve notion the humans were so fond of... Maybe she could trade her seat at the top and ever the iron grip on the reigns for what now seemed like a fool's dream. Maybe, just maybe, she could allow herself to indulge in believing in that terrible and wonderful illusion... _Hope_.

It was a push-pull, give-take affair now. Both moving again guided by the shared sensations of the meld. Smooth thrusts, slow caresses, languid brush of lips against lips. Tender, loving meeting of tongues, the sharing of breaths and swallowing of moans.

It was an equilibrium. Precise measure of force to each thrust of Shepard cock, the angle of her hips purposefully aligned to brush the hard ridge of Aria's clit as she sheathed completely inside. At some point during the meld Aria's legs had come down from their position against her chest and wrapped in a secure hold around Shepard's waist. Her hands roamed the redhead's back and neck pulling her closer every time their mouths separated for one ragged breath before the kiss would continue. She felt it. The pressure raising in Shepard's swollen cock, the way the head twitched as her inner muscles clenched around it. The throbbing of her own clit was bleeding through the meld, blending together with the tug of her inner walls, the strain in Shepard's cock.

The pressure was rising higher, pulling more out of them, causing two bodies to arch and grip at each other. Aria closed her legs in a crushing hold around Shepard aiding her in one last powerful thrust. Shepard had plunged her cock as deep as she could filling Aria to the hilt and dropped her head to her shoulder. A flicker of singular thought had floated in the overwhelmed with lust minds and two sets of teeth closed over wonderfully salty flesh muffling the oncoming scream of two combined voices.

The shared orgasm rolled through them wave after wave. Aria's walls closed tighter around Shepard in quivering contractions. Shepard's cock rippled from the base to the swollen head and released a flood of wetness deep into her azure.

They lay there panting and covered in perspiration, but still clinging to each other as the joining dissipated on its own. Nothing that intense could last. Finally, once the last traces of the meld had left their minds and bodies Shepard stirred. She pulled herself up on her arms trying to meet Aria's gaze. Two pairs of eyes, one misty blue, the other – fierce and bright green, but giving way to wondrous tenderness had interlocked. They searched sorting through the kaleidoscope of memories and emotions rushing past. It was a lot to take in, but at the heart of this hurricane was the same undisputed link. The connection that did not need telling or naming or even admitting right now.

The memory of a gentle, heartfelt _'thank you'_ flashed in Aria's mind and she narrowed her eyes. Her irritation had returned. But this was an altogether different feeling. Familiar, easy, teasing, not at all daunting. _She_ was back, Aria T'Loak, the Queen of Omega, in all of her glory. And she had a reputation to keep.

"I need to take a shower. Move." the Pirate Queen huffed.

There was no point in reminding her that she took a shower less than two hours ago, though to be fair they both needed it. Shepard pulled out of her, which caused Aria to hiss at the loss of pressure, and rolled over onto her back sprawling all over the sheets with ease. She watched as Aria got out of the bed, her movements no longer as graceful as before thanks to the soreness, but also free of lingering tension she had oozed only hours ago. Aria glanced back at the grinning human fixing her with a glare. Shepard had chuckled at her playful indignation. Aria rolled her shoulders and strolled towards the door at the other end of the room. She heard rustle of sheets as Shepard made herself more comfortable. Her mirthful voice caught up with her just as Aria was entering the bathroom.

"I'll be here."

Aria regarded her body in the full-length mirror noticing all the bruises, scratches and swollen kiss-marks. And yet aside from the substantial damage to her skin, there was something else that caught her eye. She felt and looked lighter. Despite the soreness settling in her muscles the heavy air of unease that had followed her for weeks was gone. She radiated her usual confidence and that sure footed stance of a trained fighter was back.

She stretched up relishing the delicious soreness. A dangerous smile bloomed across her face. If Shepard thought this was all she had for the night she was in for a surprise. Not to mention, she did give Liara a promise of sorts to accommodate her needs as well.

The troubles of the ruthless universe could wait until morning.

And maybe, just maybe, they were not worth it to get worked up over after all.

 **The End.**


End file.
